A Fragile Life
by Lady of the Crimson Roses
Summary: A story about Elena Lebrao and her fight for survival, she meets many people along the way but only one catches her eye. Warning: Some Chapters may Contain gore/ violence in the future.
1. A smile in the midst of the Chaos

** Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. I only own the OC's that appear in this story and that is all.**

**Note: This story came up while listening to the soundtrack of the anime, so i hope you guys like it. Also if i wrote any of the character's name incorrectly, I am sorry it's just there is so many different ways of writing it x.x. So hope you all enjoy**

* * *

"_Everyone run to the docks!" a man yells as people run pass him. Some of the garrison soldiers try their best to help the people to the boats. A young girl is running down the alley crying, as the only thing that echoed through the air was the screams and cries of people dying. Once the wall was destroyed, the girl thought her fate was sealed, she was going to die. As she looked up she saw a 7m class titan eating a woman that was reaching towards something that was on the ground until it fully crushed her in its hand, her screaming seized and blood splatter was all over. The girl looked and saw a baby on the ground crying its little lungs out. 'Oh god, what do I do?! What do I do?!' the girl started yelling at herself in her head. She wanted to run and save herself but she didn't want to be a heartless monster and leave the child to die. _

_ She noticed the titan had turned around as a man was running passed it, it started following the man. She took a deep breath as tears flowed down her cheeks; she dashed forward towards the child. The titan seemed to be distracted by the other person who is now in its grasp. She picked up the child and started running as fast as she could to the north part of the city where the docks were, trying her best to avoid being followed by the 7m class monster. Nothing but a burning desire deep inside her chest made her run for survival, not only her survival, but the survival of the child that she held tightly._

_ In the horizon she saw the group of soldiers and people; she was so close yet so far away from the docks. She cried even more breathing heavily. "D-Don't worry, we will be alright! I promise!" she yelled as the baby kept crying out, the desperation was washing down on her body. The small child little cheeks were red and would cough from time to time because of the dust the destroyed homes. It felt like she was running for an eternity, she was so close to their salvation, so close, but to her it felt as if their salvation was running away._

_ Suddenly she heard the loud stomps and felt the ground tremble at the footsteps of a random 5m class that was nearby, she thought to herself that it was over. Only thing she could do was run as fast as she could as the baby was still crying. She made a turn and ended up trapped in an alley and she turned around quickly seeing the titan get closer. "Damn it all! Someone! Please!" she cried out with all her strength as the baby cried louder. "Someone please, help us!" she screamed loudly as the titan was close on grabbing her. "Damn it! Someone please! We are only children!" she screamed at the top of her lungs crying and she was backing away, she saw several people ran pass the titan as its attention was on them. "Someone, I don't want us to die!" she cried out as fresh hot tears rolls down her cheek 'T-They… L-Left us… W-We are going to die…' she thought to herself crying._

_ Next thing she knew it took a step back as it fell down, blood was everywhere and a vapor was coming from the corpse of the titan and she sees a garrison soldier, he had short brown hair and brown eyes, tanned skinned and he looked around his 20's. "You alright?" he asked as he looked at her in worry. She nodded while crying and shaking violently. He walked towards her and held her free hand leading her away from the alley. "Hurry, the next boat is about to leave, so you need to get you baby sister to Wall Rose quickly." He stated in a serious tone as he pulled her towards the crowd of people._

_ As they reach the docks she was pulled towards the front of the line by the man who saved her life, but one of the soldier stopped her. "Jack you can't simply cut her to the front" the man said in an angered tone as people moved in. "Please let her in, she was running all this way with this baby. They need immediate medical assistance." The man was pleading as the baby cried. "Fine, I'll let her go by." The soldier said as he let her walk into the boat. She looked back still in tears staring at the man, he looked at her and smiled warmly. Even at the midst of chaos, he smiles. She began looking for a seat as she stroked the baby's head softly trying to calm her down. Then she notices a young blonde boy looking at her. "Hello, do you need to sit down with your little sister?" he asked in a gentle tone smiling sweetly. "Y-Yes…" she said as he patted a spot next to him and she sat down. "Are you alright child?" an older man that was next to the boy asked her. "Y-Yes… I-I…" she tried talking but was still trembling; only thing she could do was stutter even though it made her cry more. _

_ She was rocking back and forth and the baby in her arms started pulling on her necklace coughing slightly. The girl looked down at her smiling weakly still crying softly as she tried her best to calm herself down; she felt relief wash down her weak body knowing she was safe with the little girl. "I told you we were going to be alright…" she whispered softly as she kissed the child's head. "What's your name?" the older man asked. "My name is Elena Lebrao." She said softly. "And your baby sister's name?" the boy asked as he got up staring at the baby. "I-I don't know… she isn't really my sibling…" Elena said while looking down recalling the 7m class eating the child's real mother. "Oh..." the man said as he understood her words, to her it sounded like he completely understood what they went through to survive._

_Once she got to Wall Rose with the baby some of the soldiers lead the ones that needed a medical attention quickly to some of the nearby buildings. During the days that passed the doctors were treating the baby while Elena patiently waited outside the room Turns out the baby was only a month old or so, she got slightly bruised from being grabbed so tightly, but so far everything is alright, only the little cough she had made the doctors and nurses worry._

_One day the soldier that saved her came to visit. "Hey there, how are you feeling Elena?" he asked as he kneeled down next to her. "Still hanging in there Mister Jack…" she said softly as she stared at the door. "How's that baby you saved?" he looks at well, she looked at him surprised. No one knew about her experience, only one garrison soldier that recognized the child. Turned out the soldier that recognized the baby was a close friend to the parents. The father died a month ago from an illness after the baby was born, and the mother had to take care of the child alone. It turns out that there was no other family to take the baby in, so Elena agreed to try her best to take care of her, even though she was so young to do so. She remembered that the soldier told her the name of the baby was Elizabeth._

"_She is alright, she got a little sick because of the amount of dust that was coming from the homes that were destroyed. The doctors said that she has healthy lungs, so she will be out in no time, they are just watching over her little cough." She said softly as she hugged her knees. "That's good,you know there were some soldiers talking about you, saying how brave or crazy you must have been to take the little one to safety knowing how dangerous it was." Jack said as he sat down next to her. "I guess more crazy than brave… its horrible…" she said softly. He looked at her with a sad expression. "I wish I can find a good home instead of ending up in a stupid orphanage where nobody would want us." She sighed as she stared at the ground._

"_Well I have a friend from the scouting corps that may be willing to take you in. He is an old friend of mine; he will be able to take good care of both of you." He said while still looking at her. "Oh my, really?!" Elena exclaimed feeling surprised. "Yeah, his name is Irvin Smith. He can help you both out; keep you away from the freaks in this city, make sure that both are protected from the system." Jack said while smiling. Elena got up and smiled. "System?" she seemed slightly confused. "I checked out of your background, since your still 15 you need to be in the care of someone, and since not everyone is going to be adopting children, and I be damned if I saw you walking around with a baby and without having a comfortable place to go home to, so you and the baby can stay with Irvin and his legion until I find a good place for you." He explain "Oh thank you so much!" she exclaimed while clapping, feeling happy for the first time this week._

"_You're welcome, and I will be sure to check up on you, maybe I can bring my son with me for him to keep you company." He said as he got up. "Son?" she looked at him surprised. She never expected such a young soldier to have a child. "Yeah, his name is Daniel. He is a good boy; he can't wait to enroll in the military. I think you might get along with him, even though he is quite hard headed at times." He chuckled at the thought. She nodded smiling lightly and then he patted her head. "Well I have to go now; Irvin said he will be picking you up later on today after the little one is released." Jack said calmly. "Alright then I'll be waiting and Jack thank you for saving us…" Elena said shyly to Jack. "No need, I am just glad that I was able to save the both of you. Seeing you both alive and healthy is enough for me than just a thank you." He said as he walked off._

_Later on it was getting dark and Elena was in the room with Elizabeth. The baby was sound asleep looking very content and happy. Elena smiled while stroking the Elizabeth's cheek softly. "So amazing… how something so beautiful like you exist in such a cruel world filled with such dangers." Elena said gently then she heard the door open and she looks back and sees a man wearing the symbol of the scouting corps, the wings of freedom, he had nicely cut blonde short hair, blue eyes and white skin. Next to him was a woman with reddish dark hair and was wearing glass. "Are you Elena Lebrao?" the man asked while looking at the girl. "Uh yes I am… You must be Irvin Smith?" she said while looking at him for a moment then she turned her gaze back to Elizabeth. "Yes I am, Jack has told me a lot about you, and about the heroic thing you did for baby Elizabeth." He said while smiling kindly to the young girl who stiffened slightly. "Yeah I guess… I was just doing what any other adult would have done." Elena said while picking up Elizabeth, noticing she was being slightly fussy._

"_Believe me not everyone would have had the guts to do what you did, especially without 3d maneuver gear." Irvin stated as the woman nodded agreeing with what he just said. Elena was moving up and down slightly and carefully holding the baby. "I guess but the titan was distracted at the moment." She continued until he interrupted. "Yet you still were brave enough to take the chance and save a small child." The woman said as she walked towards Elena. _

"_Well we have to be leaving now, you must be exhausted. The little must have had a hard time as well" Irvin said as he looked outside the window noticing it was already night time. "Where are we going?" Elena asked holding onto Elizabeth. "To HQ, you are going to stay there with the scouting corps until you are able to find a good home." The woman said gleefully while smiling. "I'm so sorry for not asking earlier, but what's your name miss?" Elena asked feeling embarrassed for not asking. "My name is Hanji Zoe, and don't worry about it, you are under a lot of stress now, so your mind must be somewhere else." She said while having a big smile. Elena couldn't help but smile as well, yet she hasn't notice she was holding Elizabeth a little closer like before. Just feeling the warmth and the beating heart of baby Elizabeth reminded her she was still alive, in this cruel world they were forced to call reality._

_Irvin noticed the movements of the girl and stepped closer to her. "May I?" Irvin asked politely as Elena slowly handed him baby Elizabeth who was sound asleep in his arms now. "Awww! So cute!" Hanji exclaimed seeing the sight of her superior with a baby. Elizabeth started whining in her sleep hearing Hanji, Elena giggled softly seeing Irvin glaring at the hyperactive woman to keep quite._

_Once they got there, Irvin got off the horse and helped Elena off while Hanji cuddled with little Elizabeth who was giggling and pulling onto Hanji's hair. Once they walked inside the building that looked like a castle to Elena, a group of soldiers looked at the girl surprised. "Ok troops we will be having these two staying with us until they find a stable home, so please be sure to help them in any way you can." Irvin said as all of them said in unison. "Yes sir!" Suddenly Elizabeth was crying at the sudden sound of many voices. "Oh my!" Hanji frowned slightly while trying to calm her down. "Give me." Elena extended her arms as hanji gave her baby Elizabeth. Hanji led her to sit down and went to grab something for the baby to eat. Irvin chuckled lightly seeing everyone surprised and running to set up the room for the two girls, some of the female soldiers seemed to be very excited and happy of seeing a baby, while the guys seemed to be nervous and tried to work as fast as they could._

_Elena was rocking back and forth closing her eyes holding Elizabeth close. "That dream is where my heart belongs, and it's something more fragile than my life." Elena started singing softly to Elizabeth. "Again and again, Even though I abandoned it, I ended up finding it once more. Now sleep peacefully." She continued on. "With my wish being ravished by my pounding heartbeats, as soon as I'm on the verge of forgetting it, I immediately recall it." She slowly sang as Elizabeth giggled softly, as she slowly started getting tired. Hanji smiled when she heard Elena sing and walked to her side giving her a baby bottle that the doctors left for baby Elizabeth filled with formula. Elena took it and started feeding little Elizabeth as Irvin went to her side. "Even though you aren't siblings, you both could trick anyone." Irvin said as he patted Elena's head, she only laughed a bit. "Yeah I guess so." Elena said and then after some time Elizabeth finished drinking her formula and after burping her, she fell asleep in her arms._

"_Have you ever worked with babies before?" Hanji asked out of curiosity as she and Irvin was leading them towards their new room. "My mother use to be a nurse, she would help the doctor bring the babies to the world. She would also teach me how to take care of them and feed them, and to the ones who would come out ill, she even taught me how to treat them" Elena said looking down, recalling old memories. "Oh that is amazing; no wonder you are so good with Elizabeth." Hanji said while smiling. "You really think so hanji?" Elena asked in a gentle yet shy voice. "I know so." She smiled happily to me and we reached our room. _

_Then I saw a soldier walking down the hall, he had a serious expression on his face, he was white skin, black hair and somewhat dark blue eyes. He looked at her but emotionless which made her uncomfortable. "Oh Levi-heichou, there you are! You are finally out of your office." Hanji said in a gleeful tone. "Yeah…" he said in a serious tone and he sounded slightly annoyed. "We like you to meet Elena and Elizabeth Lebrao, they will be staying with us for some time." Hanji stated and she grabbed Elena's soldiers pushing her gently towards Levi. He seemed very short next to Hanji and Irvin, he looked so much like a 17 year old to top it off. _

_Elena bow her head and holding onto little Elizabeth who was still asleep. "N-Nice to meet you sir…" she said shyly while looking down. "Arent they so cute?!" Hanji pulls on Elena's cheek gently while smiling. Levi just sighed and walked pass them and Elena looked down. 'Seems like he doesn't like me what so ever.' She sighed and Irvin opened the door for her and she walked in. "Make sure to get a lot of rest, if you need help with anything, don't worry about it we can help." Hanji said as she and Irvin started walking out of the room and she waved goodnight to both. _

_Elena saw a basket filled with blankets to give the baby comfort and she gently laid Elizabeth there covering her. "Good night" she whispered as she sat on the bed that was near where the basket was. She lay back on the bed staring at the ceiling; she couldn't really close her eyes. The images from that day haunted her. Even though everything is over, the pain that wrecked her mind couldn't stop. Images of people being eaten or stomped, the chase she had to go through while holding a baby._

_Taking the risks not a normal child should even do. She had witnessed such horrors she never seen before. Losing her mother and father, that risked their lives for her to run away. She flinched as if she was hit, but a slight pain was growing inside her chest. All she wanted to do was cry her heart out in the deep silence the room had._

_After several hours it was passed midnight and she still was having trouble sleep, except for little Elizabeth, she must have gotten really tired and used so much energy, she was all tuckered out in her little bed. Elena got up slowly and walked towards the door opening it. She looked back at the sleepy face of Elizabeth and she walked out of her room barefooted. She heard Hanji talking to another soldier about the titans. Elena just walked the other direction for her not to be caught, until she reached the exit. She looked outside and saw the moon shining brightly. She kept staring at it in silence and she wrapped her arms around herself feeling slightly cold as the breeze of the night air hit her. She remembered she was only wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts; she didn't have her jacket with her either. _

_Yet she ignored the cold while closing her eyes. 'This is kind of nice.' She thought to herself as she sighed. Oh how much she missed her old home. Since this was a military HQ, there was going to be a lot of changes for her and little Elizabeth._

_Suddenly she felt something warm on her shoulders and back and she opened her eyes quickly and looked back seeing Levi placing his jacket on her. "You will end up catching a cold you know." He said in a husky tone. He was quite a little taller than her. She looked down clenching onto the jacket slightly. "T-Thank you sir…" she said nervously. "Take care of yourself, that child you brought here really needs you more than anything." He stated while his face was still with an emotionless expression. Elena nodded and slowly started taking off the jacket. He grabbed her hand and shook his head. "Stay with it while you're out here. Give it back tomorrow when you see me." He said, his voice sounded more calm and relaxing now. He turned around walking back inside and she just started as he walked off._

_She blushed slightly looking down at the jacket and she clenched onto it slightly. She looked up at the night sky; she watched as the stars sparkle and it reminded her a little when she was younger. "Maybe there is hope…" she whispered to herself as she closed her eyes._


	2. My how much you have grown

Elena started running down the dirt path looking around. "Hanji! Erwin!" she yelled out feeling panic creep up on her. "Maybe they went to another mission." she said to herself softly as she ran back to the HQ. Then she ran to her room and saw baby Elizabeth in the little basket that one of the female soldiers set up. Elizabeth was giggling and smiling while playing with the cloth from the basket. Elena walked towards the basket sighing in relief feeling happy she was safe. She took the basket pulling it closer to her as she sat down on the floor. Baby Elizabeth just pulled on her fingers, not letting go.

In that moment she felt so happy baby Elizabeth was there alive giggling. Elizabeth just chewed on Elena's fingers and would yawn from time to time. As time passed she got up and picked Elizabeth up. She was staring out of the window they had there and Elena looked and saw a face with a twisted smile outside of the window. Elena stepped back towards the door as the eyes carefully watched her and Elizabeth. Then she dashed out to the hallway with Elizabeth in her arms, nothing but panic washed down her body as she heard her room being destroyed which made her fall to her knees. She looked around for a safe place then she ran downstairs trying to find a basement. Elizabeth was crying and whimpering.

As she kept running down the hall, she was desperately looking for an escape. Then she noticed in one of the exits a pair of feet standing outside and she stood in shock noticing there was more. There was titans surrounding the HQ and some kicked through the walls, and the HQ started to fall down. To Elena, it felt like the home her and Elizabeth have had was shattering like glass.

Suddenly she tripped as the ground trembled at the stomps of the titans. She looked up seeing 15m class titans, about 2 or 3 of them destroying the HQ, while she was getting up still having Elizabeth tightly in her grasp. Suddenly she felt a crushing pain on her legs, and she was being lifted up in the air. She looked and saw the titan holding her up by her legs and she was still clenched onto Elizabeth who was crying her lungs out. "No! No! Let go!" Elena started screaming until she felt an intense pain spreading all over her body making her arms go numb and slowly let go of baby Elizabeth. "E-Elizabeth!" She screamed out as she saw her fall and hitting the ground. Slowly the screams of the baby was silenced as another Titan grabbed the lifeless baby. "Let her go! No! Elizabeth! Open your eyes! Please!" Elena screamed out in pain closing her eyes tightly and she started feeling a tearing pain in her arms. She then blacked out and suddenly appeared back on the ground crying her heart out and she sees her body being ripped to shreds and eaten. Then she watched as the titan eaten baby Elizabeth. "No! Stop it!" she yelled on the top of her lungs crying.

Suddenly she heard a voice calling out to her and she opened her eyes waking up from her nightmare. She sat up yelling out for her mother, and then she looked around seeing Erwin, Hanji and Petra around her with worried look on their faces. Elena was trembling violently grabbing her arms crying. "Elizabeth... Where is Elizabeth!?" she yelled frantically as she tried getting up except Erwin is trying to keep her down. "She is in the other room, try to relax." Petra said as she grabbed her hand. Elena stared at her arms trembling, and then she felt a hand on the back of her head stroking her messy hair. "I want to see her please, let me see her... please..." she cried while covering her face. Erwin looked at Petra and Hanji, and they got up to leave. Erwin sighed as he noticed Elena was about to get up quickly but he grabbed her arm. "Stay, you just went through a horrible nightmare." He said softly. Then she looked back and saw the door and some of the soldiers were there with worried looks. "I-I'm sorry for worrying you all... I-I shouldn't have..." She sat down breathing in deeply, still tears falling down her cheek. "You were screaming out for your mother before you woke up. Why? Was she there in the nightmare?" Erwin asked calmly. "N-No... Not really..." Elena said softly as she clenched onto her necklace. "I-It was about me and Elizabeth..." She confessed when she noticed he was going to form another question.

"What happen?" he asked while looking at her. "The HQ, it was surrounded... by titans... a-and... no one was here... n-no one... everything crumbled down and i was grabbed by one of the titans and dropped Elizabeth..." she muttered as she covered her face. "I didn't mean to! I tried holding her as close as I could!" she exclaimed remembering the horror she saw in her nightmare. Erwin pulled her into a hug, as she cried her heart out. "I was calling out for my mom... I was screaming and yelling... nobody came to save us... N-Nobody..." she muttered while she buried her face into his shoulder. "Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore." Erwin whispered as he patted her back gently.

After a while Erwin let go of her and she laid back down. Petra walked back inside the room with Elizabeth in arms; Elena smiled weakly fresh tears rolling down her cheek. "You should get some rest; I'll keep her in my room for you to try to sleep." Petra said as Elena nodded. Everyone went to their rooms and Erwin closed the room while walking out. Elena just stared at the ceiling silently then got up, her legs were shaking lightly, she was still feeling the shock in her body. Then she walked towards the window in her room looking out but she closed it quickly as she suddenly remembered the pair of eyes she saw in the nightmare. She stepped back and walked towards the door opening it and she walked outside. As she got out she started walking down the hall, then headed for the stairs. She was heading towards the exit of the building until she saw a figure leaning against the wall in the hallway. "Where are you going?" the figure asked in a serious tone. "I-I..." She stuttered feeling surprised.

The figure moved away from the wall and the light was on him, and it was Lance Corporal Levi. "Speak up." He ordered with a stoic expression. "I-I... D-Don't know..." she said softly while looking down. "Go rest now, what I told you about taking care of yourself for Elizabeth." He said as he walked towards her grabbing her arm and he started pulling her while he was walking. He started leading her back to her room, still having a tight grasp on her arm. "L-Let me go..." she said in a gently tone trying not to be rude. He kept pulling her towards her room, and he opened the door letting her go. "Go to sleep, you need to rest." He said looking at her.

She walked inside then looked down. "What is it now?" He asked getting slightly annoyed. She just shook her head while walking towards the bed and she sat down. Levi closed the door behind him once he walked inside, then he took off his jacket and he walked toward the bed and he sits down next to her. "You know you aren't the only one who gets nightmares about those bastards." He said as he folded his jacket lightly and laid it on the night table. "I know that, it's just difficult... Blocking out these images..." She said softly. "It will be difficult, but the best thing you could do is to try to move on." He said as he looked down.

"Did you guys ever found my family...?" she asked while hugging her pillow. She heard him sigh and she turned her gaze to him. "Erwin was going to speak to you tomorrow about it, it's best for him to tell you." he stated as he was getting up. She grabbed onto his wrist looking up at him. "D-Don't go..." she asked slightly, she didn't want to be alone. Levi sighed and turned to face her, his expression soften. "Fine, I'll stay, but if you yell just once don't expect me holding your hand and don't blame me if you have a cloth covering your mouth." He said in a serious tone his expression become stoic. Then he grabbed a chair pulling it next to the bed sitting down. Elena just laid down covering herself with the blanket and she slowly closed her eyes.

It was already morning and Elena was feeding Elizabeth in Petra's room. "Hey I always wondered, when is your birthday Elena?" She asked as she cleaned up. "It's on September 22nd." Elena answered while smiling happily. "Ok then." Petra said while smiling. "I wonder when Elizabeth's birthday is." Elena said while putting the bottle down and began burping Elizabeth. "Still you guys don't have any info?" Petra said as she looked at Elena surprised. Elena simply nodded and laid Elizabeth back into the basket. "Well I think I should be going, Erwin wanted to speak to me this morning. Maybe he found something out about my family." she said in a gleeful and excited tone because the pass two months she has been hearing about soldiers that have been in the hospital resting after the event. So Erwin and Jack promised her that they started their investigation looking for her family. "You don't mind watching over her right?" Elena asked kind of worried about Petra being to busy. "Yeah, I don't mind, honestly it's nice to have little Lizzie around." Petra answered as she poked Elizabeth's little nose, as she started to giggle. "Oh and make sure, Hanji doesn't give her one of those random lessons on Titan Anatomy. I don't want her to be scarred for her life yet." Elena said as she got towards the door opening it. Then she saw the tall messy haired woman holding some papers and fixing her glasses while she smiled happily. "Hello Elena! How are you doing?" Hanji said with the wide smile. "Everything is well, going to see Erwin now." Elena said smiling lightly. "Anyways what are you doing here?" she asked Hanji as she heard Petra giggling in the background. "Oh! Just to see the little one, you know how much i love playing with her." Hanji said. "Don't you have work to do shitty glasses?" a familiar voice pop up as Levi came walking towards them. "Oh that could wait, I wanted to see Lizzie." Hanji said as she was going to walk inside the room until Levi grabbed her by the back of her jacket pulling her away. "But Levi Heichou!" Hanji whined. "Only a few seconds!" she exclaimed as she tried to get away.

Elena couldn't help but giggle slightly but quickly went quite until Levi gave her a glare, then he turned his attention back to Hanji who was frowning. "No you are going back to finish your work shitty glasses before I have to lock you up in your office myself." Levi began saying still with his usual stoic expression as he started pushing the complaining scientist. Elena watched the scene giggling and then she ran down the hall to get to Erwin Smith's Office.

Once she got there she knocked the door several times until she heard Erwin's voice. She opened the door walking inside. "Hello sir." She said as she closed the door behind her once she got inside. "You can call me Erwin while in my office, so don't worry." He said as he was looking through some paperwork. "Oh ok, I wanted to apologize for waking you all up last night. I should really learn to relax." She stated as she notice he looked up at her. "Like I said before and once again, it's alright, plus everyone goes through something like that after what they have witnessed, so try not to be so hard on you." Erwin said as he got up and picked up some books he had lying on the desk. "I'll try my best, and Levi told me you had some news about my family." She said with a bright smile. "Jack Miles brought some info back about your father and sister." he sounded slightly different from his usual strong tone. "Really?! How Cici?! My father?!" She said while clapping.

Jack walked in looking quite tired. "Sorry I'm late" Jack said softly while noticing Elena. "Oh hey there little one, how are you feeling?" Jack said as his expression changed. "I'm doing very well." She said while smiling happily then she turned around and looked at Erwin. "Anyways how are they?! Did they make it out?!" She asked sounding excited after hearing so many rumors of some soldiers that made it to the hospital and was there resting.

"Elena... Sit down..." Jack said softly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She just looked at him then back to Erwin. "Tell me... they are alive... Aren't they? " Elena muttered as she sat down. Her excitement decreased as she felt a sharp pain in her heart.

"Your father and sister were brought to the hospital without certain limbs. Your father passed away after several weeks of being in the hospital, soon after your sister died in her sleep because of the lack of medicine the hospital had in stock, the cause was the amount of soldiers that were brought there for recovery. Your mother, well... Some people saw her trying to get to you but she was forced to move forward with a small group that was killed by a 7m class titan, very few survived the incident." Erwin explained while looking at Elena.

She smiled lightly then looked down. "N-No it must be a mistake... F-Father, he is a fine soldier... Maybe he is still in the hospital..." she got up. "He said he would be with me and mother, a-and my sister promised to be here..." she was shaking as she was walking towards the door. "I'll go visit them right now... They are fine perfectly fine..." she whispered to herself until jack stopped her. "Elena, they aren't here anymore... they passed away..." Jack said softly as her eyes slowly started too filled up in tears. "No! No! No!" Elena cried out as Jack hugged her tightly. "I want to see them! Please!" she cried out while trying to get out of Jack's embrace. "It's too late they took the bodies away..." Erwin said softly as Elena stood there in silence. "I am so sorry this happened, it took so long looking for them." Erwin sounded like as if he was in pain. Elena backed away from Jack and turned to face Erwin. "It's alright, you have tried your best to find my family, I am relieved to know what happen and at least they might have contributed to mankind." She said as she smiled softly, showing so much so much pain in her eyes then she turned around walking towards the door.

As she reached the door she opened it and she walked out then slammed the door right behind her. She started walking down the hall and she breathed in deeply holding her tears in trying to look strong. Suddenly Hanji and Levi were walking down the hall towards the office and she saw Hanji waving at her. "Elena!" Hanji exclaimed as she ran towards her. "Oh Hello Hanji, did you finish your paperwork already?" Elena softly said, her voice sounded weak. "She didn't, she just wants to go to Erwin to give him some reports." Levi stated as he glared at Hanji who was laughing as she rubbed the back of her head getting nervous. "Alright, I'll leave you both to it then." Elena said as she walked passed Levi not making eye contact with him. Levi looked back at her noticing something different in her eyes, but he and Hanji starting walking towards the office. "You noticed the look in her eyes to?" Hanji said as she looked at Levi who still had his usual stoic expression. "Erwin must have told her the reports about her family." Hanji continued on.

Later on it was night time and everyone was in the mess hall eating and forming into groups speaking to each other. "How are you feeling?" Petra asked Elena as she slowly chewed on the bread she got. "A little tired, Lizzie didn't want to go to sleep." Elena said laughing slightly. "I didn't mean that, even though that explains you being a little slow, but I meant about the reports Erwin told you." Petra asked as she took a bite of her bread. "Oh that, well I am alright, it's just going to be a little difficult to sleep." Elena said softly.

"Don't worry if you need someone to speak to just come to my room and you can stay there." She said as she smiled. "Thank you, but I think I will be alright." Elena said as she smiled back. Hanji walks towards them smiling after over hearing the whole conversation. "Because little heichou goes into her room and help her sleep." Hanji pop up saying as she tried her best not to laugh. Elena quickly stood silent staring into her cup of water. "Oh wow really?" Petra eyes widen slightly surprised and looked at Elena. "He just sits there watching over me, at times I end up waking up to a spotless room, I think he secretly goes there just to clean up." she said while laughing slightly.

"Well Levi means well, even though he is always so serious and hard on people, i believe he is still kind at heart." Petra said while smiling her eyes seems to be filled with admiration. Elena smiled slightly and Hanji sat next to them. And For the rest of the night they ended up speaking to each other about the up and coming missions and about the events that been going on.

* * *

After a few weeks Elena went to Erwin's office after several chores Levi assign to her after she feed baby Elizabeth. She opened the door and walked inside after he said to come in. "Good Morning sir, you wanted to speak with me?" Elena said softly as she sat down on the chair. "Oh yes, i did. I mentioned to Jack that you have been having problems sleeping and nightmares." he said as he looked at her. "W-Why?" she asked feeling a little nervous. "Well him and his wife offered to have you see a doctor until you get better." He said as he noticed her looking down. "You know you need help Elena, especially since you want to join the military." He said while sighing. "How did you know?" she looked at him surprised. "Hanji told me after you went with her to get lessons on Titans." he stated his expression seemed to be very serious.

"Are you sure you want to join? After all you have Elizabeth to take care of, and you need to find a home." Erwin explained. "To top it off you might end up facing the horrors you tried to run away from." As he continued Elena stood up and her expression was filled with determination. "I know sir, I am very aware of the risks I will be facing once I make this decision. Yet I cannot be standing around letting you all trying to provide to us with what we need. As well Elizabeth is getting bigger and I have tried getting a part time job but none are available especially for a 15 year old girl who doesn't have any parents or legal guardians." She explained in a angered tone. "I am thankful for all that you have done for us, but i cannot be wasting your resources any longer sir. I can't be the child who cries every night not knowing what to do or after some damned nightmare. So once I turn 16 I will be signing up for the military and make sure Elizabeth has a home to go to, since she is still a baby Jack's wife offered to take her in while I am on leave." Elena continued.

"I see Amber went to you while Jack wasn't looking." he said while shaking his head. "Sir I know you might not let me go, but please... I want to be a soldier, I want to be strong enough to protect the people I care for." she said while looking at him straight in the eyes. "Fine, but you will be seeing the doctor for weekly checkups. If your condition doesn't change, I won't let you go." He sounded like a worried father. "I accept, thank you sir." she nodded and smiled weakly. "And if you were to go through the training, what legion will you enroll in?" he asked calmly. "Oh you will find out. Once I pass the whole training in flying colors." she said while smiling in determination.

"Oh Elena don't worry you can put those dishes over there. " a woman with long chestnut color hair said while pointing at a cabin above a shelf. Elena opens it and starts putting the dishes away. Elizabeth was crawling around on a mat that the woman set up on the floor filled with different colorful toys. "You are working quite a bit Elena you should take a seat." the woman said as she noticed Elena was done cleaning up. "Okay, Miss Miles." Elena said as she walked towards the mat sitting down on the ground with Elizabeth that was chewing on an ear of a stuffed bunny toy she picked up.

"Again, call me Amber, you don't have to be calling me Miss." the woman said while smiling kindly. Elena smiled back. Then little Elizabeth crawled to Elena's lap. Elena simply smiled and stroked Elizabeth's cheeks as she started whining. "Also I have been meaning to ask you." Amber started talking again after some moments of silence. "Yes?" Elena looked up at her a little curious.

"Are you sure about joining the military? Even though you are passed the age, but will you be mentally ready for it. I know it's already been a year since that incident and you heard about the amount of people were lost in that so called Recovery Mission. I don't mind taking care of Elizabeth while you are gone, but will it be the best for you." Amber explained then Elena's expression went serious. "As I said to many in the scouting corps, I am fully aware of the horrors out of these walls. Heck I have witnessed it first hand and survived with little Lizzie here. I know the doctor is saying I am unstable, but I am telling you I am alright." Elena said while hugging Elizabeth close to her. "I am alright, the nightmares have stopped so far and hasn't intensified what so ever." She continued as she kissed little Elizabeth's cheek. "It must be difficult having people hovering over you all the time, isn't it?" Amber said as she took a sip from her tea.

"Yes, everyone is nervous about me going, now that my birthday is close, especially Erwin, hovering over me while Hanji and Petra try to give me lessons on basics." Elena said as she sighed. Amber just laughed a bit while shaking her head. "Well you have grown on Erwin, even on my darling Jack. Both of them worry about you and Lizzie as if you were their daughters." Amber smiles while she notices Lizzie trying to climb to Elena's shoulders. "Yeah I think I noticed when Daniel tried speaking to me." Elena said as she remembered Erwin watching over her from his office when Daniel would come to visit her while his father wasn't there in his place.

"Oh yeah Daniel told me and he wasn't the only one that would watch over you to." Amber said while getting up. "Who else?" Elena asked once Amber sat down next to her. "The Lance Corporal, like once in a while." the woman said as she took Elizabeth to her arms. "Levi-heichou? You are kidding me right?" Elena said while in shock. "Nope, I am not really surprised though after what Erwin told Jack, about him going into your room to watch over you." Amber answered while laughing. Elena was completely silent, Amber noticed her shocked face and laughed. "Yeah Erwin noticed and Jack was going to tell Levi to stop as well, he got all father like. It was so silly I had to stop him a few times from confronting Levi." Amber stated while smiling.

Elena laughed slightly then she looked down a little. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door and Amber got up and walked towards the door. "I'm coming!" She walked quickly as the knocking kept on. Then she opened the door seeming to be a little annoyed and she sees a boy with brown hair and light brown eyes like here and she smiles. "Oh so now you decide on coming back Daniel?" She said as he walked in. "I'm sorry but dad wanted me to help him out a little with some equipment since some of the trainees almost screwed it up for him." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair seeming a little annoyed then he turned around and noticed Lizzie crawling towards him. "Hey there little one." He said as he picked her up and he sees Elena still sitting down. "Hey Daniel." Elena said as she smiled then she got up. Amber went to the kitchen to get Daniel his lunch while he went towards Elena. "Hey there shorty." he said as he messes with her hair with his free hand. "You are so lucky Lizzie is in your arms right now dumb face." She glared at him as he chuckled then Lizzie started pulling on his cheek. "N-No Liz, behave." he groaned as he tried to get her to stop pulling on his cheeks.

Elena started laughing seeing the sight of him struggling with a baby. "Scratch that, you aren't lucky, having her in your arms." She said and he laughed slightly then he handed Lizzie to her. As Elena held her close and started kissing her cheek. "You are such a good girl, aren't you my little angel?" Elena said as she kissed Lizzie's cheeks and the baby began to giggle and play with Elena's necklace. "I see you look livelier now." Daniel spoke up watching the scene while smiling. "Yeah I guess Elizabeth had given me the strength i needed to move forward. "That's good, I am glad to hear that." He said while patting her head then the two turned around and saw his mother with some containers. "Ok sweetheart this one is of your father and make sure he eats it all." She said while handing Daniel a red container then she handed Elena a blue one. "Here this is for Erwin; since he is always so busy he tends to forget to eat like Jack. I swear both of them are like long lost brothers." Amber said as she sighed. Daniel laughed and nodded in agreement. "Alright, thank you for the meal today and for taking care of Lizzie for me while I was shopping." Elena said while smiling.

"You are very welcome; you know I love having both of you here. Especially since I need to be around more girls." she said as Daniel looked at her a bit annoyed. "So you like Elena and Lizzie around and not your own son?" Daniel said in a shocked tone, trying to mess with his mother. "Well no, even though at times I wish they were my daughters since certain people don't even help with simple chores." She said in an annoyed tone as she smacked Daniel in the back of the head with a spoon she had in hand. "Ow! What?! At least I help out as well, complain to dad!" Daniel said as Elena started laughing when his mother hit him again. "Like father, like son." She said as she sighed then she pulled him down and kissed his forehead. "Now go before it gets dark, and you to Elena." She continued as he hugged Elena and gave little Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek.

Both Elena and Daniel walked out while waving goodbye to her. While they were walking down the road there were a lot of people speaking about the latest failures of the Recovery Missions and how there were less and less of the scouting legion. Elena only sighed and she simply held Elizabeth closer to her. "You alright?" Daniel spoke up as he noticed Elena getting slightly upset. "Yeah, just a little worried, it's going to be so quite now in the HQ with less people." Elena answered thinking about how the remaining of the group is struggling. "Yeah, but aren't you going to move out soon though?" Daniel said as he stopped in front of her. "Well Yes and no." She answered. "What do you mean?" He asked getting a little confused.

"Well I am enlisting in the military." She said as she walked passed him but her grabbed her arm gently stopping her. "You are kidding me right?" He asked his voice sounding serious. "Not joking, I spoke to your mother about it, she completely supports me. Your father and Erwin are quite worried about the idea." She said while looking up at him. "Well I wouldn't be surprised. Why are you going to do this? Didn't you find a job?" He asked. "No, because several of the jobs that was available was either taken or even had requirements that i couldn't even fulfill, plus if i worked in the landfill, i would have to be provided by idiotic police military drunkards that never even seen the horrors of reality and that loves using people that needs help." She stated as Daniel looked at her worried. "Also I thank your father to have spoken to Erwin, because honestly if i would have landed working in the landfill i would have ended up separated from Elizabeth and in some type of building for who knows what." she continued on as she held onto the baby. "Well, I wish you all the luck, but what makes you think you will not be separated from Elizabeth?" Daniel said as his expression changed.

"I know, i won't be separated from her." She said softly while looking down. "Well here is a reality check, if you go to the scouting legion or the garrison guard, you will end up getting hurt and who will be taking care of Lizzie?" He said in an angered tone. "Well i rather die protecting her instead of having her go through the same thing she witnessed when she was only a month old. I will provide her with a home and i will make sure she is safe even if it costs my very life." she said as she walked away from Daniel before he could protest any longer.

It was close to being the evening and Elena got to the HQ and she saw Erwin walking out of the building with Levi. "Erwin!" she exclaimed with a happy smile and Elizabeth started babbling and waving her little hands. As she walked closer Erwin saw the two girls. "Hello you two, were have you been?" Erwin asked as he took Elizabeth that was reaching out for him. "I was with Jack's wife; I helped her out a bit with some chores and cooking. Oh, before i forget she and I made you some lunch." Elena said as she held up the container. "We made a lot so you can share with Levi-heichou if he hasn't eaten yet." Elena continued as she looked at Levi who seemed to look away when she said haven't eaten yet.

"Thank you very much Elena." Erwin said still with his usual expression then the little girl in his arms started pulling on his cheek. Elena laughed slightly feeling a little embarrassed. "I am so sorry, she has been doing that a lot lately." she sighed as she handed the container to Erwin while he gave Lizzie back to her. "Its fine, don't worry about it." He said as he patted her head softly.

"Alright then." she said softly. "Just make sure you both eat up, Lizzie would be sad to see you both all tired and depressed." She said as she walked past the both while carrying Elizabeth inside. Levi looked back watching her walk inside. "Wouldn't she make a good wife one day don't you think?" Erwin said when he noticed Levi didn't take his eyes off her.

"Isn't she a little bit too young for you?" Levi glared at him as he answered. "Oh, not for me Levi." Erwin said as he walked passed corporal Levi. "What is that supposed to mean?" Levi sounded slightly annoyed. "What I mean was that sooner or later a man will come in her life and sweep her away, especially since she is very unique and a hard worker. I also sense that Jack's boy might be after her, maybe even before she goes into the military." Erwin explained as Levi stood in silenced still with emotionless face. Seems like the thought may have struck a cord to the Lance Corporal.

* * *

It has been already three years; Elena graduated from the military training program with several others. She was friends with several other trainees, and even found the boy she saw in the boat to wall rose all those years back. She became completely different. in attitude and mentally. As many of her instructors have mentioned, she has quite a lot of talents, but still she can improve.

Elena was walking down the road with another girl towards the crowd that was forming to see the Scouting Corps off. "So Melissa, which branch are you going for?" Elena asked the red headed girl as they started getting closer. "Oh me? Well I was planning to go to the garrison guard but I think I changed my mind." She said shyly as she looked at Elena. "What do you mean?" Elena simply looked at her surprised. "Well with what Eren Jaeger said after the announcement of the top of the class and what not. He kinda inspired me to want to aim for a bigger view of the world." She said while smiling. "Oh you just want to get a date with him." Elena said while laughing at the red head whose face was turning bright red.

Once they got close enough Erwin saw her and walked towards her. She and Melissa both saluted him as Levi also came closer with Hanji. "I see you have become a fine soldier, Miss Lebrao." Erwin stated as he saluted back in respect. Melissa looked at Elena surprised that a superior did that and would know her. "Melissa, this is the family I was talking about back in training." Elena explained then suddenly Hanji jumped towards her hugging her tightly. "Oh my you look like a grown lady Elena!" Hanji exclaimed as she hugged the girl tightly. "Shitty glasses get a hold of yourself." Levi said as he pulled the back of her hair away from Elena.

"Y-You stayed with the Scouting legion?!" Melissa exclaimed in shock as Elena laughed. "I see you were shy about talking about us." Erwin said in a calm voice as Elena looked away. "Well if I bragged about it, Levi-heichou would have had stalkers after him." Elena said while shrugging. "Even though it would have been funny..." She said softly until she completely went in silence when Levi glared at her with one of his famous death glares. Elena simply laughed a bit while rubbing the back of her head. Yet while no one noticed, Levi's expression slightly soften a bit, He was completely astonished seeing the girl again after three years. The young little girl that cried alone at nights, yet would always be determined to help no matter what, and was even willing to take care of a baby that wasn't even hers. Now she stands before him, from a 15 year old girl who seemed so fragile, to a 20 year old woman, who is now a full uniformed soldier and she seemed so different from before.

As he kept staring they continued to speak among themselves. Until a small little voice was heard among the conversation. A little girl with long brown hair and green emerald eyes comes running towards Elena. "Big Sister!" she yelled out as she jumps forwards towards her and Elena catches her while smiling. "My sweet little angel, it has been to long!" Elena exclaimed while hugging the little girl tightly. Daniel walked towards them fully in a garrison guard uniform with his mother. "Oh my Elena you look amazing, and you must be Melissa?" Daniel's mother said as she shook Melissa's hand. "Hey shorty." Daniel said as he smiled and hugged Elena, once she put Lizzie down. "Hey dumb face" she said while hugging back.

Lizzie just giggled then she ran and hugged Erwin then Levi. "Hi uncle Erwin! Hi Uncle Ravioli!" the little girl exclaimed. Levi's expression turned slightly angered. "I am Levi, not ravioli, who taught you that kid?" Levi clearly annoyed looked at the nervous messy haired woman with goggles on. "A-Auntie H-Hanji taught me..." the little girl said while frowning, thinking Levi would end up yelling at her. Yet he simply patted her head softly letting her hug him, and then he turned around as Hanji quickly went to mount on her horse. "I guess it's time to leave." Erwin said as he backed away. Then Melissa, Elena and Daniel saluted him and said in unison "We pray for your success sir!" and Erwin nodded as he mounted his horse and went towards the front. Levi just kept his eyes on Elena for while then looks forward.

After a few minutes they went and Amber sighs slightly. "I swear Hanji should learn to watch her mouth around Lizzie." She said as Melissa giggled. "Well I would imagine how much trouble she gets into." Melissa said while Elena laughed a bit. "Oh you would imagine." Elena said as she started remembering the times Hanji would annoy Levi.

"Well aren't you both supposed to be helping out the other noobs with the cannons?" Daniel said as he crossed his arms looking at the both girls. "Oh come on Daniel don't pull the superiority card on us since you graduated early!" Melissa exclaimed as Elena glared at him. "Yes I will noobs, now off you go!" Daniel grabbed both by the arms. "Amber, make your son stop! He is being mean!" Elena whined as Lizzie started pulling on Daniel's jacket. "Big sis, hurry run!" Lizzie said but was picked up by Amber. "Oh Daniel be nice, you guys aren't children anymore." Amber said while pulling his ear.

"Stop!" Daniel whined as his mother let go. Elena and Melissa ended up laughing at the scene. "HAHA!" Melissa and Elena said in unison as Daniel just gave them a glare. "Oh, look at the time we must get going! Right Melli?!" Elena exclaimed as she hugged Lizzie and Amber. "Yes, yes it is!" Melissa said as she waved goodbye to the group and started walking away. Elena ran after her, as Daniel sighed. "I wonder what legion she officially decided on." Daniel said as his mother looked at him. "You know she was dead set on being part of the scouting legion for some time, especially after meeting Erwin and Corporal Levi." she said as she noticed her son stiffen slightly when she mentioned Levi. "I see someone is bothered about the Corporal." She said as Lizzie yawned slightly. "Well it seems like it's time for the little one to go to sleep." She said as she walked off. Daniel just walked towards the wall to go back to work.

After a while Elena is helping a boy with short brown hair and green eyes with some equipment while the others are setting up the cannons. "So Elena what branch are you going to?" the boy asked as they set the boxes down. "Well Eren for some time now, even before going through the training I have wanted to go to the scouting legion." She explained. "Well you aren't the only one, I want to go to." another boy pop up saying. "I thought you wanted to be in the military police Connie?" Eren asked feeling surprised. Then a blonde boy walked up towards the group laughing. "I think your little talk from last night Eren got to him." the boy said as Elena laughed. "Maybe you are right Thomas." Elena said as a girl with black pigtails that was covering her ears giggles.

"No! It's just... Jean! Yeah! I didn't want to end up in the same squad as that jerk!" Connie exclaimed. "Well I wouldn't be surprised, even though I believe Eren got to everyone, I want to go to the scouting legion as well." the girl said as Elena looked at her surprised. "Are you serious Mina?" Elena asked. "Yup!" she exclaimed. "Wow Eren who knew you would get through so many people?" Elena said as she looked at him and he smiled lightly. Everyone was smiling and then notice a girl with a pony tail walk toward them her mouth was drooling. "Sasha what the heck is wrong with you?" Elena asked as the girl opened her jacket slightly revealing a piece a meat she had hidden. "I was able to steal some meat from the officers' provisions." She said while smiling.

"Sasha! What the hell were you thinking?!" Elena exclaimed. "Sasha are you trying to get yourself hauled in an isolation cell?" one of the guys said. "You're really stupid, you know that?" another one said while sighing. "So dumb it's scary…"Elena said softly. "We can all share it later… Slice it up, eat it with some bread…" Sasha said as she started drooling once more daydreaming about the taste of the meat. "Go put it back." Connie said while stepping forward. "He's right with all the land we lost, meat has become pretty valuable. "Mina stated with a worried tone.

"We'll be fine." Sasha said while putting the piece of meat away. "We will be able to have plenty of more cows and sheep… when we conquer the land." Sasha added. "Makes sense." Thomas said while Eren looked shocked. "Anticipated celebration for the recovery of Wall Maria, Eh?" he continued. "Well I can't fight with that." Elena said as she started walking pass them. "Just make sure not to get busted potato girl!" she said as she walked towards the larger crates, while they spoke to each other. "It seems like times indeed have changed." She said softly as she looked up to the skies watching the birds fly. She clenched onto her necklace that had a pendant shaped as wings. "Will I have the same wings one day…" She whispered.

* * *

I am sorry for the late upload I have been very busy, moving and what not, but I hope you all enjoy! Please Review.


	3. I would give up everything

Pardon for the lateness its cause i am back in school and i have been dealing through a lot lately and went into a major writer's block. yet I shall be continuing on with the chapter. Better late then never. (note: I'm not the best with action scenes so i hope it turns out alright in this one.) Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

She sighed lightly and started walking back towards Eren. Elena looked to the other side of the wall staring at the scenery that looked quite peaceful. In her heart she was praying for the survey corps safe journey. As the silence filled the air, only thing that could be heard was the voices of everyone talking about some random topic or fixing something. Everything has changed during the years, now the humans might be able to have the upper hand and be able to exterminate the vermin who have kept them in these cages for far too long.

Suddenly the harsh reminder of humanity appeared once more, a blast of wind pushes back of the trainees as they witness the creature that appeared 5 years ago, The Colossal Titan. Elena stared at it as she fell while everyone used their 3d maneuver gear to hang onto the wall. Time went slow for her until she felt a surge of anger and used her gear to dash forward with Eren who was running towards the Titan. "Elena!" Eren exclaimed as she passed him and they both landed right next to him. "Hey there… it's been 5 years..." Eren said softly and Elena only glared at the titan who was looking back at them. Then it aimed for the cannons and Elena and Eren jumped off the wall. She ignoring Eren who was going towards it she just dashed forward and used her gear to get to the Titan's shoulder. "Damn you! Die! Die!"Elena exclaimed as she and Eren went straight towards the nape of the neck, he had the first cut and nothing but vapor came out from the wound and Elena backed away quickly going back to wall once she looked back the Colossal Titan disappeared from sight just like it did years back. Connie and everyone went to check on Eren, Elena just clenched onto her blade then walked off.

The memories were flowing back but it wasn't the time to hide. Once the garrison officers came they told the group to go to HQ and to those who confronted or seen the Colossal titan themselves to be interviewed to be able to make a report. Elena went to HQ; after they asked her a series of questions and did the briefing to the trainees she was assigned with her friend Melissa for the protection of the north-east of the district.

As Elena watched some of the kids were crying and complaining Melissa looked at her sadly. "To think we just graduated and we are already being sent to battle." The red head said in a depressed tone. "Well our elite soldiers are in the survey corps so it can't be helped, we can only keep our heads up and pray that we will succeed." Elena said as she looked at Melissa who seemed to be trembling in fear. "I-I know… I guess it will be difficult going through this." Melissa replied softly. "Oh lighten up Mel, no time to be acting this way." Elena said while sighing. "Well I can't help it you know Elena, as well you went face on against the colossal titan with Eren, aren't you a tiny bit terrified?!" the red head exclaimed. "Yes I am, but that will not cloud my mind for me to be able to do my job." Elena replied while crossing her arms. Melissa nodded then breathed in to calm herself down.

They turned around and saw Daniel's father walk towards them. "I see you girls are assigned to my team." He said with a gentle smile. Elena and Melissa saluted him as they saw Daniel walk towards then. "You guys are ready? "Jack asked the two boys that were behind the girls, they seemed to have been crying but they nodded softly looking down. Elena looked at them with a sad expression and patted one of the boys shoulder. "Don't worry, chin up guys, you will all be reunited with your families soon." Elena said softly as they looked at her and nodded in unison. "I see someone is becoming too kind hearted." Daniel said while rolling his eyes. "Shut up, you ass." Elena said while glaring at Daniel who glared at her back. "Behave you two. "Jack said as he looked at his son, Daniel could only shake his head. "Which team are you in Daniel?" Melissa asked. "I'm with some of the guards to evacuate the citizens out of the district." Daniel said in an irritated tone. "Even though I can handle fighting a few titans, they simply decided I have to do evacuation duties. "Daniel explained as his father looked at him patting his shoulder. "Remember you are still a rookie, once you evacuated most of the people they might end up sending you and a few more to help out some of the squads." Jack said as his son simply crossed his arms looking down. "All of you better make it out alive before it has to come to that." Daniel said then he looked at Elena completely but she kept a stoic expression. "Don't be so worried because the ones that should be trembling in fear are those damn vermin, plus I am hard to kill." She said with a smirk everyone looked at her in surprise after hearing that statement. Even though she might look like she is flowing with brilliant confidence, but inside she is scared and terrified for her own life and the life of little Elizabeth. She couldn't get little Elizabeth out of her mind, she was very panicked and wanted so badly to know if Amber and her sister made it inside wall Rose safely. Only one that noticed that fear she had so well hidden was Daniel.

Daniel wanted so badly to yell at her for hiding her feelings, yet he understood that she had to keep her composure as a soldier for others not to fall into panic. After a moment of silence Daniel walked away as Jack walked away to position and the group followed behind him in silence.

Once they get there they ended up on a roof of a building near the wall and they saw several titans in the distance. "Okay troops, here are the rules, don't be stupid and you better stay alive." Jack said in a series tone as he took out his blades. The group then said in unison "Yes sir!"

"Then move out!" He said as he jumped in the air launching forward with the maneuver gear and the group followed closely behind him. Everyone was on alert for any titans in the area and started looking around. "Sir!" a girl in the back yelled out as an abnormal titan jump upwards trying to bite her until Melissa dashes towards her taking her away from danger. Everyone got separated into pairs and Elena ended up teamed up with Jack.

"You ready Elena?" Jack asked as they landed on one of the buildings. "Yes." Elena said as she looked at him. Both of them jumped off of the roof and Elena uses her gear to launch herself into the air towards an 8m titan that was walking towards one of the teams. She swiftly landed a clean cut on the nape of its neck and jump from its shoulder to the building that was close. She looked around and started running to the other side of the roof. She then turned around and sees one of her teammates being snatched away.

She just clenched onto the handle and dashed forward jumping off the roof towards the titan. "Elena! Help! Please!" the boy shrieked as he started crying. Elena then aimed for the nape of the Titan's neck but once she laid a final blow her comrade was crushed in its grasp. "N-No!" Elena yelled out as the cries of the boy were silenced, the only thing she could do was to rush to the roof for safety. Jack ran towards her and looked at her in worry. "Let's go." Jack said in a serious tone filled with pain then turned around with him and they went off.

Once they reached to a safe location Melissa ended up next to Elena's side. "It's hell out here sir, I think the guys in the front was wiped." Melissa said as a boy that was with them ended up next to her. "Must have everything is getting worse." Jack said as Elena clenched onto the handle of her blade. They looked at Elena for a response but she was completely silent, she just felt pure hatred and anger build up inside her. "We have to continue on." Elena said in an angered tone and jumps off the roof as the hooks of her gear attached to one Titan's neck making her swing towards it in full speed.

Her team watched as she took down the titan, they all felt her anger. Jack just stepped forward spoke out some orders to the small group that started to become even smaller. Melissa was trembling lightly in fear but seeing Elena still fighting on made her suck it up and wanting to be stronger. She never witnessed such hysteria in her short life. Raised safely inside the wall Rose and never even witnessed the power of a Titan.

As soon as the squad started advancing towards the other squads that were in the area, Jack noticed a weird silence they were in. He looked around and looked to Melissa then to Elena and to the rest that was with them. Suddenly a force pushes one of the female trainees that were behind them against the wall, Elena and Melissa moved back landing on the ground as jack ended up on the roof. All that they could see was 3 to 5 meter Titans grabbing the trainees that were on the ground, some were unconscious and the others were either fighting or in pure shock. Elena just simply grabbed the shaken Melissa and started running towards the building where jack were and they got ready to dash forward.

Next thing Elena heard was a stomp next to them and it was a 10 meter titan who was looking down at them. "Run!" Jack yelled out as Elena and Melissa started running and ended up using their gear to dash into the air and landing safely to the roof and the only thing they could do was to sprint forward as jack followed behind the two girls.

Elena heard Melissa crying when they were hearing the screams of agony of their fallen comrades. "We could have saved them!" Melissa yelled at Jack crying hysterically. She wanted so badly to be strong but she lost it after seeing such hellish scene. "If we did, we could have ended up like them. We didn't have enough people to help." Jack stated in a cold tone, Elena noticed he had a cold expression; it seemed he was regretting the decision and wanted to cry for the lost. Melissa continued crying, her light blue eyes were slightly red and her pale cheeks red. The only thing Elena could do was to stay silent, she never seen them like this before, it ripped her apart inside.

She wanted to cry so badly like Melissa, because she was reliving the nightmares, yet she started pushing herself to her own limits. They continued on, and tried to look for any other squads that might help.

Time had passed since the breach and most of the citizens were evacuated out of the district safely, even though there were plenty of complications in the evacuation. Yet during that time more soldiers have been killed and titans had advanced into the district. The HQ had been breach and most of the soldiers can't get to the wall because of the lack of gas supply. While they were finding a way to the supplies Elena, Melissa and Jack were doing recon. They were checking if there were any other survivors in the district.

"No one over here!" Melissa exclaimed as she backed away from the building. "It's clear here to!" Elena answered as jack looked around. "Alright then let's head back to the wall we finished our part of the mission." Jack said in a weak tone. "I don't have enough gas s, how am I supposed to go back up." Melissa said in with a sad expression but Jack just looked away thinking. Elena frowned slightly then looked down clenching onto her gear. Elena knew she had at least enough to get to the wall but Melissa didn't, especially with Melissa trying to avoid the titans that tried to go after her.

After a while of thinking Jack was still in silence and then Elena suddenly starts removing her gas tanks and she goes towards Melissa. "Here take these and give me yours." The girl said to the red head that simply backed away from her. "Are you crazy Elena?!" Melissa yelled at her as tears roll down her cheek, Elena simply started switching her tank with hers. "Shut up…" Elena said softly as Jack looked at her in shock. "Just go…" the girl said while the red head stepped back crying. "No! I don't want to leave you here! No!" Melissa exclaimed. "Shut up! Leave damn it!" Elena yelled out in anger as Jack walked towards her. "Are you sure about this?" Jack asked her calmly. He knew he couldn't change her mind.

"Yes sir, I am more than sure about this." She said while looking at him straight in the eyes. To Jack's surprise, she became more than just a soldier. He nodded as a response and grabbed Melissa who was still protesting. "Try helping the other out at HQ, maybe you will be able to get some supplies." Jack said while not looking back. "That was the plan sir." She said softly as they left.

She watched them set off into the air and she notices Melissa being grabbed by one Titan. "Mel!" Elena exclaimed as she ran towards the titan and dashed into the air. "Let her go! You damned beast!" Elena yelled out in anger as she heard Melissa's cries as her leg was being ripped off slowly. Jack ended landing a blow to the titan but missed the nape of the neck. "Damn it! "Jack yelled out in anger then he aimed for a vital point in the muscles. The titan lost its grip on Melissa and with the other hand he tried grabbing Jack. Elena landed a strike finally cutting the nape of its neck and rushed towards Melissa who fell to the ground.

"Mel!" Elena yelled out while running towards her limp body and the red head was crying and Elena reached for her hand clenching onto it. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here Meli, you're going to be with your mother and father soon. Just stay strong." She said to the red head as she held her close. Jack landed next to them; Melissa closed her eyes whining in pain. "Elena go… please... You can't carry me and you know that…" Melissa said softly while crying. "I can! I'm strong! You know that! Damn it!" Elena cried out. "I'm tired… I think I should sleep for a while…" the red head said softly while breathing in deeply. "Don't say that we can try to get some soldiers down here to get you back to the wall." Jack said while holding onto the girl's hand. "Either way I'm going to die…" Melissa said while opening her eyes slowly.

"You idiot…" the brunette girl said while fresh hot tears came rolling down her cheek and the red head girl stroked her cheek gently. "Don't die Melissa. Please…" Elena said as she cried even more. Melissa smiled weakly at Elena and closed her eyes slowly. "And you aren't supposed to be crying, you are supposed to be brave for me silly." The red head said gently her breath was getting weaker. Elena looked at her in shock at what she said. "Especially brave for that little girl you saved years back. She needs you; you are her only family left." Melissa muttered gently. Jack slowly got up slowly and laid his hand on Elena's shoulder. "Please go… and take the gas tanks to if you could…"Melissa said and coughs a bit. Jack started taking the gas tanks slowly trying to make sure he won't hurt Melissa. Melissa kept her eyes closed and was smiling faintly as her skin started to become paler.

"Elena we have to go." Jack said while pulling the girl up and started switching the tanks. Elena was perfectly still, and she was still crying silently. "Elena wake up we have to go now. "Jack stated as the girl nodded slowly and started following him as he began to walk. "Don't look back…" Jack whispered when he noticed she was going to look back to the corpse of her fallen friend.

Elena listened then they noticed another titan coming their way and jack looked back at Elena. "Come on we have to go now Elena!" He yelled at her as he pulled her forward for her to dash towards the roof next to them. She did so then she looked back and notice jack wasn't moving from where he was but he just started running. "Jack! Use your gear!" Elena yelled out as she noticed another titan coming, yet this one was a 15 meter titan and it looked very strange from the others. "Jack! Hurry!" she exclaimed as he used his gear to get to one roof top but the other titan who was behind him trying grabbing him once he was getting up to the roof.

Until suddenly the strange 15 meter titan roared and ran towards the titan that was going after Jack. Elena watched in shock as the 15 meter was punching the smaller titan and it was roaring even louder, she could feel the ground shake as his power. Jack ended up running towards her and he started pushing her towards the edge for them to hurry up towards the wall.

After a while once they got to the edge of the wall she watched from afar as the 15 meter just ripped apart the smaller titans and stomping on them. "Oh my god..." Jack said in shock while watching the scene. "What is that thing?!" Elena exclaimed. "I have no idea..." Jack said while walking towards a group of soldiers that were on the wall as well. Elena just stood there in awe as she sat down on the edge, and then she noticed the blood of her best friend was on her so then she simply covered her face with her hands crying her heart out. "I could have saved you… I am such a coward…" Elena muttered to herself.

After several hours she was inside the wall sitting down with some of the trainees who survived. She just stayed in a corner by herself trying to drink some water. "I see you kept your word." A familiar voice said as she looked back and she sees its Daniel. Her expression was so emotionless and her eyes looked so dull as if her soul and spirit was sucked out of her. Daniel looked at her in shock and looked down, he knew of Melissa's fate and he knew Elena is blaming herself for it. The only thing he did was walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "Don't blame yourself for what happen." The boy said as she buried her face into his shoulder. "I could have done something for her, I know I could have." She spoke softly as he stroked her head gently. "Not really, Elena, remember you are only human…" Daniel replied as he noticed her clenching onto his jacket and she was starting to cry. "I will make sure to be stronger than any human than!" She exclaimed as she hit his chest and her eyes was filled with hate. "Elena please give up on this…" Daniel said in a soft tone. "You saw what lies ahead of you." He stated as he tightened his grip on her. "No! I will make sure that I will not lose anyone else!" she kept yelling. "Even if I have to kill everyone last of those damned things! Even if I have to die to be able to help humanity! I will not stand to see another comrade die in the hands of those beasts!" Elena yelled out loud as some of her former trainees looked at her in shock, including Connie and Sasha. "Even if I have to give up my humanity!" Elena exclaimed as more tears rolls down her cheeks and she backed away from Daniel's grasp and she started to run away.

"Elena!" Daniel exclaimed as he saw her used her gear to get to the roof and she was heading for the roof. Suddenly he hears a cannon fire and Elena was out of sight. He ran towards one of the buildings and dashed forwards with his gear landing on the roof. When he looks towards the smoke he sees a skinless figure of a titan there.

Elena stared at the titan, remembering it looked like the one that saved her and Jack earlier. She looked closer and sees also the figures inside the skeleton, yet the smoke clouded them she stepped back and sees the soldiers with cannons then she notices almost all the garrison guard surrounding the area. Then she saw Armin walk out of the smoke and he did a salute but before she can hear what he had to say she turned around and sees Jack who grabbed her wrist and started pulling her away from the scene. "J-Jack what's going on?!" Elena exclaimed feeling a sense of panic wash down her body.

He just simply pulled her away staying silent then Daniel walked towards them. "Father what's going on why do they have their blades and cannons pointed on Jaeger, Ackerman and Arlet?!" Daniel exclaimed as his father looked up at him. "Just get out of here and take Elena with you, hurry." The man said as he let go of Elena and moves her towards Daniel. "B-But!" Elena exclaimed when she took a step forward but Daniel grabbed her arm. "They are trying to kill my comrades and you are just going to stand there!" Elena yelled out as she moved back and she heard the yell out something of an apology.

She ran to the edge releasing herself from Daniel's grip and she jumps from the roof top and uses her gear to head towards Mikasa's side. Mikasa looked at her slightly surprised then looked back at the soldiers. "Crazy as ever aren't you…?" Mikasa said softly. "I guess..." Elena said softly as Eren looked at her surprised and the man was about to send out a command to shoot the cannon. Armin was in total shock because no one listened to what he said. It was their end and Elena and Mikasa went into battle position.

Until suddenly an older man appeared behind the man that was shaking out of fear and he simply was grabbing his wrist. "That's enough now "the older man said as Elena looked back at Mikasa and Eren. "You have a lot of explaining about this eren." Elena said in a serious tone as Eren looked down slightly.

After a while Elena and Daniel were called to the wall. It turns out that older man was the infamous Dot Pixis southern commander of the garrison guard. Elena was just sitting down on one of the crates staring at the ground while Pixis was talking to the 3. "To think that idiot has the power to shift into a titan…" Daniel said as he sat next to Elena. "Are you sure you are alright?" Daniel asked as he noticed her moved away slightly from him. "I am perfectly fine." She said softly as she looked up and sees Armin standing in front of her. "Elena how are you feeling?" he asked with a very worried expression. "I am fine Armin." She said while forcing a smile. "That's good I am glad. Pixis wanted to speak to you for a moment." Armin said as Daniel looked at him in shock. "Are you for real?" Daniel said as Elena got up. "What does he want from Elena?" Daniel asked as Armin simply shrugged. "I don't know, it's something about a plan I had, that he wants to speak to Elena about it." He said softly feeling Daniel getting slightly annoyed. "No leave her out of this. She went through enough already." He stated as Elena simply ignored the conversation and walked towards Pixis.

"Elena…" Daniel said softly as she reached towards Pixis' side. "I see Miss Lebrao grew up into a splendid woman." Pixis said with a grin. "It's been a long time sir." Elena said in a soft tone. "Your parents would be so proud to see how you have become such a good soldier." Pixis said as he looked into the horizon. "I remember when your father was about your age, he was always so noisy." Pixis continued on. "For certain I thought he might end up in the survey corps." PIxis finished saying and looked at Elena. "What is your plan Elena?" he asked her in a serious tone.

"I will be going to the survey corps sir." She said without stuttering and no sense of fear in her voice. "Even after the hellish things you have witnessed? " Pixis looked at her as he faced her. "Yes sir, I am willing to give myself to protect humanity and for us to claim the lands that we have once lost. "She said while looking straight into his eyes. "You have guts, I am proud to see such a determined soul. Just like the other 3." The old man said as he looked away grinning and he walked to the edge of the wall.

"Will you be part of the elite squad that will escort Eren to fix the hole in the wall?" He asked not looking at her. Elena just looked at him confused. "Sir why are you?" she asked softly. "I heard a great deal of your skills, so I thought just maybe having you there with Ackerman and the other might reinforce more the group." He said while his voice was filled with confidence. "Alright then sir, I'll do it." She said while nodding. "Good then, I'm glad you accepted my offer." He said as she saluted him then he signaled her to dismiss and she walked back towards Armin and Daniel. "Oh Joel… to think such a brave daughters came from you and Lia…" he whispered to himself as she walked away.


End file.
